


Boy in a bubble

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: things in the happy little family Sweden built like Ikea furniture look happy and perfect on the outside, and to many nation's it's common to feel jealousy against the Swede. But on the inside... everything is still happy! Sealand is glad to have a family and finland is very loving, Sweden is great.They liedFinland is drunk all the time, Sweden can being himself to hit back. Sealand misses his father England and wonders why he left him. And when swedens not around, Finland, touched ladonia in places he doesn't like. So one night ladonia has enough and runs away.will Ladonia speak out about the abuse? what will Norway and Denmark do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this contains mentions of abuse and rape but dont worry it will have a wholesome ending I promise

"Stop crying goddanmit! Arugh useless brat! Apologize now!" Finland screamed and kicked Ladonia in his chest, knocking the wind out if the boy who was already desperately grabbing his inhailer in his mouth and took a long puff. 

He looked at Finland, his blue eyes full of tears and a bruise forming on his cheek from where he was punched. "I-im sorry! I won't do it again i promise!" He said desperately trying to crawl away. 

Finland noticed how he was trying to get away, Sweden walked past and gave Ladonia a symapthetic look before going away. "Sverge wait-" Ladonia was cut off, finland grabbed him and through the child's protests slammed him Into the wall. Ladonia was screaming in pain as he was yanked away, "Go to your room! I don't want to see your ugly brused face!" Tino shouted and Ladonia limped up the stairs.

After getting to the bedroom he cried, bawled and through stuff into a backpack. He had made up his mind, he was running. After packing essentials and a first aid kit he took a deep breath and rushed it downstairs.

Finland looked up from reading a book with Sealand, "Hey! Where the fuck are you going?!" He hollered, Ladonia didn't answer, just kept running to the door and rushed out. As he ran he could hear Finland yelling after him "WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO?! NO ONE IS EVER WANTING A SELFISH BRAT LIKE YOU"

Those were the last words he heard from finland that night, he hac a point... This was his fault, who would take him?. But he didn't stop running, his emotions kept getting worse and his mind was saying it was all his fault. He was able to hitch hike and in a matter of hours, about 10pm, he was at denmark and Norway's front door.

He sniffled, blood and bruses all over, would they even help?. He knocked, no answer, then he started banging on the door untill Denmark opened up. "WHO THE HE-...Ladonia?!" He looked at the young boy who looked like he crawled out of a war trench. Ladonia started sobbing and hugged him, Denmark brought him inside and looked to Norway on the couch.

"Woah, Ladonia? What's wrong what happened? Nor call Sweden" Denmark said and crouched in front of the boy. "Ladonia, what happened? What are you doing here?" He questioned, notway took out his phone untill Ladonia gasped "NO PLEASE DON'T CALL! DON'T DO IT!" He sobbed.

The two adult nation's looked confused and Norway stepped forward "Ladonia... Did someone in your family do this?"

(This is from my wattpad account)


	2. What happened??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark and Norway discuss and waffles

"Ladonia....did someone in your family do this?" Norway's question echoed off the walls in ladonia's mind. If he told them what Finland had done, they wouldn't believe him. But if he lied they might know he was lying.

The two men stayed silent and just waited for an answer, the silence was so thicccccccc you could hear a pin drop onto the cold hardwood floor. "No, I just want to sleep...I can tell you in the morning but i just want to sleep" was his answer. 

Norway gave denmark a worried look, witch he returned, "Ladonia you need to tell-" Denmark was cut off "No, den he can tell us in the morning, go ahead and go up to the guest room kiddo" Norway nudged and ruffled his hair. 

"Yes sir" Ladonia said and dragged his bag up the stairs. The two watched him go and sat on the couch, Denmark broke completely and started sobbing, what kind of monster would hurt his nephew like that?!. Norway scooted over and hugged him "hey calm down you big puppy its going to be okay, he's going to be okay" he tried reassure him.

"w-What kind of monster would hurt a 12 year old? Did you see how fucking scared here was?!" Mattias questioned, Lukas just nodded his head in disgust, "i don't know what kind of monster would hurt that little boy, but they won't ever hurt him again" Norway promised

That morning Ladonia didn't wake up till ten, it was confusing when he woke, where was he? Everything was sore and hurt, he could feel dry tear marks on his cheeks witch he wiped. Slowly got out the bed and recognised this place be Denmark and Norway's house. 

His feet touched the cold hardwood floor as he shivered, feeling the cold down to his bones. He slowly slumped it room and down the stairs where he imeaditly saw Norway sipping his coffee and Denmark eating breakfast beside him. 

"Good morning Erland, come i made waffles" Norway said dully, Ladonia raised an eyebrow and walked over, slowly taking a seat next to denmark, he started slowly eating waffle before pop question came. "Tell us what happened" Denmark posed pounded his fist down causing erland to jump.

"Simple,I ran away...life sucks so I decided why not come here?" Ladonia half mumbled, it made Norway sad to hear a kid so young saying life sucked. "But that's not all of it, Ladonia how did you get beat up?" He pushed, trying to get him to spill. Ladonia set down his fork and went quiet. 

"If i say you won't believe me" he claimed, Denmark shook his head "Ladonia, at this point we're gonna Believe you since you keep hiding it kid, tell us who the hell hurt you sO I CAN KICK THERE ASS" he slammed his first down, causing the Young boy to jump and wimper.

"I..Uh-" "Mattias what the fuck?, Erland spit it out!-" "Finland! Okay?! I said it Finland!"


	3. Number 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focuses on Sweden and Finland relationship and sealand missing his dad

The click of the door could be heard as Berwald walked into his house from his business trip. He spotted his husband on the couch and sealand playing the wii. He'd felt a bad feeling since last night and waved "Hello Tino and Peter" he smiled slightly seeing the two smile back.

"Hello Berwald! Welcome home babe" Finland laid down on the couch. Sweden glanced around for Abit "...hey where's Erland?" He asked. The room fell silent even Peter paused his game to see what lie his father would make this time.

"He ran away" Finland put blankly. Sweden stopped, "Tino what did you do?" His voice grew hushed. "Nothing Berwald, now are you making dinner?" He avoided the question.

Sweden marched over "where is my kid finland?" Anger dripped from his words. "I beat his ass and he couldn't take it so he ran, probably in Denmark" Finland glared.

"And if you don't want your ass beat i suggest you go into the kitchen and make dinner" he threatened. Berwald took a step back "Fin did-" "Did I stutter?! G O" Finland grew angry and Berwald obliged, quickly rushing into the kitchen.

Sealand frowned, he'd noticed Finland getting more angry especially with his "brother". Even he felt bad after beating him up but with finland there was absolutely no remorse what so ever.

Berwald felt like crying, what happened? It used to be so perfect and peaceful the home. Just him and his family, but things were different now. When he got home oeter would be playing his games and Erland would be getting yelled at, beaten, or crying because of something and he couldn't do a single thing about it.

Well he could, but he was scared, what would Finland do to me? Was often a question in his mind. But this wasn't his Finland anymore, this was like a different person.  
\-----------  
IM SORRY, I love Finland he's a great character but I needed a bad guy and instead of writing "Cocoa and campfires" witch was suppsed to be Danish slaughter house but with finland i wrote this ;-; but i like it so far


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladonia tells em

Denmark and Norway exchanged glances of worry but it was Norway who spoke up.

"What did he do?" He asked ladonia who clearly didn't want to answer. "Nothing" he mumbled out. Denmark frowned "if he didn't do anything you wouldn't be banging on my door at 11 at night beaten up, you can trust us" he pleaded. 

"I'll tell you...but first, give me a spoon and some cream cheese" he made demands for his favorite comfort food. Of course Norway laughed slightly and gave it to him.

"Okay" he Took a few bites and shifted in his seat "finland is...changed, Finland keeps yelling at Sverge when he doesn't get what he wants, yells a lot when drunk at sealand" he looked up at the nation's so were already visibly horrified. 

"And with me, I guess he doesn't like me because I'm blood related to Sweden? But the yelling and punches me....and when we're home alone together is the worst" he was visibly upset at this point and tearing up.

Norway looked absolutely horrified, Finland? Would hurt his family? It sounded absured... then again Finland wasn't the best in the head. 

"Well, we're not letting you go back" Denmark stamped his foot and hugged the ginger. "We're not?- i mean that's right" Norway said and ladonia started calming down. 

"Where are you putting me? I ran from every foster home I've ever gone to, no ones going to take a stupid brat" he whimpered. "Here of course! You can stay in Iceland's room till he gets back" Denmark promised.

Soon enough Erland was on the couch eating cream cheese and playing minecraft. While Denmark and Norway talked in the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me?! Matt I understand you want to help your nephew but we havent taken care of a kid since viking times!" Norway complained. 

"I know I know but listen it's only for a bit, soon as we get this fixed and he'll be back to living with sweden" Mattias said back with puppy eyes. "Pleaseeeee Lukiiiii, It will be fun!" He chimed.

"Okay fine, but you buy the cream cheese, that is worse than my butter addiction"


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sealand calls England while Sweden and Finland are fighting and Denmark wants to go out for dinner

Berwald finished cooking dinner and set out a plate for Tino on the the table. He got out one for peter and put it on the stairs since he knew Peter normally ate in his room. 

He peaked into the living room and saw peter go for the stairs and go up. "Tino, dinner is ready" he said quietly. Finland walked into the room and sat down, without so much as a thank you started eating. 

Berwald fiddled with his fork and started eating "so tino...how is it?" He asked. Finland looked hom dead in the eye and picked up his plate. "It taste like absolute shit!" He hollered and Sweden flinched as a plate collided with the side of his head.

\---------

Sealand grimaced as he heard the crashing downstairs. If reminded him of bad times, he shivered and punched at his pillow. He did this for about 15 minutes trying to drown out his papas cries and his fathers shouting. Untill, his phone rang.

He stopped and picked up his cellphone, his hands shaking and his cracked voice answered. "Hello?" He asked, "sealand? Is that you?" Englands voice asked from the other end.

"Hey dad, why are you calling me?" The old fort asked his bio father. "Just...making sure you're okay, I got a bad feeling earlier" he admitted. "Well everything is just fine" he spoke with pride, he couldn't let anyone know his family was falling apart, especially england.

England went quiet "are you sure?, sorry if its intrusive". Sealand stopped, he could already inagings England laughing at him. But what would happen if he didnt tell someone?. 

So he hung up.  
\----------

Denmark was currently shopping, and noooo he was not in the Lego section. He was in the dairy isle, 10 pounds of butter, 5 containers of cream cheese and 3 gallons of milk for his protein shakes. What was with this family and dairy?.

Norway sat down in the living room next to ladonia. "Ladonia, want to go out for dinner?" He asked "um...sure"


	6. Number 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go out to dinner, cuddle, and ladonia does something strange

When Denmark got home he put away the dairy products in the fridge, and the garage fridge...and the deep freeze. 

"Uncle Denmark! Get dressed up were going out to eat!" Ladonia said excitedly as Denmark came back in from the garage. "Oh? We are?" He asked and looked at Norway who nodded with a barely noticeable smile.

"Oh I guess we are! Yay!" He chimed and ran upstairs to go find a dress shirt. Ladonia raised an eyebrow "mr Norway where are we going? I've only been to bars" he admitted. Norway tapped his nose "you'll see me stop asking so many questions".

Denmark basically rolled down the stairs and looked at the two. "Norge where are we going?" He asked. Norway grabbed his car keys "follow me and I'll show you" he smirked.

Soon enough they reached a weird obscure Chinese restaurant. "Behold, the place of low prices, I love this place" Norway spoke and got out of the car.

"Hah...you're joking right? Please be joking..." Denmark begged, just examining the building it looked dirty. Norway glared "are you making fun of my favorite restraunt? Do I have to bring up El pasta?" He glared. Denmark looked down "fine let's go" he muttered.

Soon enough they had been seated and started looking at the menu. Ladonia squirmed in his seat and looked at the menu, frowning when he saw how big the portions were. "I'll just get noodles and lemon chicken, Norway wanna split it?" He asked and Norway nodded "add in some sweet and sour chicken" he poked.

Ladonia got excited when he saw they had peapod on the salads "can I just get peapods? Please?" He asked excitedly. Norway raised an eyebrow "just peapods? No noodles or anything?" He asked. Ladonia nodded "yeah just pea pods" he said as the waitress came over.

They ordered all there food and started talking. They were in a public place, he couldn't run away to his room here. "So...that black eye huh? How are you holding up?" Norway asked.

Ladonia stiffened up and shook his head. "I'm alright now" he lied and slipped from his water glass. "If any of your cuts open up tell me and I'll patch you up" Denmark sipped his Pepsi. "Okay denmark" ladonia mumbled and waited with Norway and denmark.

They had there food and were nearly finished when someone finally talked again. "Ladonia, Finland did this? Has he changed at all?" Norway asked bluntly. "...yeah, and yeah hes changed, can we just stop talking about this? I'm tired" he finished the rest of his pea pods. 

Denmark wrote out a check and placed it on the table "yeah let's go!" He stood up, Denmark did not like this place at all.

"Fine fine we can go" Norway and the others walked out and went home. It was nearly 9:30 by the time they were home.

They sat on the couch together and re-watched an episode of Once Apon A Time. 

It was now 10:37 and everyone seemed tired. Denmark reached over ladonia to wrap an arm around Norway. The boy gasped and jumped, looking behind him at Denmark with a terrified Expression. 

Denmark removed his arm and laughed "sorry I scare you?" He chuckled. Ladonia frowned and pushed him slightly "wa- NO I wasnt scared!" He declared defensively. "I'm going to bed" he marched upstairs. 

Denmark frowned "Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly. "No, puberty makes boys really sensitive" Norway huffed and got up he turned to Denmark with a playful smirk "reneber how you used to cry when i-" "shut it" "'I'll get ready for bed, see If ladonia wants to sleep in our room" Norway walked upstairs. 

"Huh, maybe he would feel safe" Denmark mumbled and walked up to ladonias room. He remembered the days Iceland would beg to sleep in his and norways bed because of nightmares.

The light was off and Denmark slowly opened the door. Ladonia stayed completely still, on the verge of tears as he clenched his legs tightly together. Denmark wouldn't do this to him right?.

He remembered that night, when sealand was away Finland came in his bedroom, and made him do things... things that hurt him and made him cry. Made him touch things he didn't want to touch. Ladonia,wasnt innocent, he knew what rape was, he knew what molestation was. But he couldn't tell anyone. 

Denmark crept up behind him and pounced to tickle his ribs "aha tickle monster had you-" he recieved a harsh kick to the face as ladonia let out a terrified scream "NO NO PLEASE NO DONT, please not again!" He cried. 

Norway rushed into the room and Denmark stopped tickling him "what happened? Ladonia are you okay?" Norway asked softly. Ladonia gained back his grip and nodded "yeah I'm fine".


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladonia recounts what happened not in detail and an interesting scene with sealand

Norway frowned "hey Denmark? Could you go back to the room?, I think I need to chat with ladonia" he took a seat on the edge if the bed. "Hah alright se you in the room" Denmark smiled and went back to the bedroom.

They sat there for a second before Norway sat back down next to him. Ladonia crossed his legs tightly and just looked down. "...Ladonia, tell me why you flipped out at denmark" he said.

Ladonia shook his head "it was an accident sorry" he apologized. Norway shook his head "its somthing else" he said plainly and ladonia didnt say another word.

"Did anyone ever touch you?" He asked, ladonia sniffled "no" he said plainly. "Dont lie to me Erland, tell me, who touched you?". 

"...finland" Norway went quiet, "can you tell me what he did?" He asked. "Well, sealand was away and he came in my room at night...he would tell me things, and at first it was just touch my lap...then he made me touch his and sit on his lap". Norway felt nauseous as ladonia recounted the story "he made me take off my clothes and touched stuff and dud things to me" he told the rest of his tale "and then he left the room" at this point ladonia was shaking and hot tears streamed down his face.

Norway shook his head and hugged him, recieving a massive hug back. He rubbed his back and mumbled trying to calm him down. "I dont wanna go home I cant go home" "and you will never have to I promise" Norway swore.

That night they all went to sleep

______________________________________

Sealand awoke that morning with a horrible feeling. As he walked down the stairs he froze in his tracks at what he was seeing. Finland was slung over a chair with a bottle in his hand. Sweden was in the kitchen, but he didn't look...happy. he slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning papa-" his sentence was cut short by Sweden who turned around and hugged him. Sealand could smell it, blood. "Papa...what is wro-" "shhhh sealand quiet, I need you to grab everything you can, put it in a backpack and get away from here". In that moment the small nations world shattered, was...  
He not wanted anymore?. 

Sweden held him close "I love you so much Peter but please you need to go now" he reached into his pocket and pulled out 175 euros. "Take this, it should pay for the buses and ferry, go to England please Peter". 

"...yes papa, I love you" he whispered anx ran upstairs to shove things into his backpack, and soon, he ran away.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark and Norway get into a fight and england is the concern

Denmark grabbed his coat "fucking aurgh! Norway give me the car keys!" He stamped his feet. Norway shook his head "Denmark I understand that you are angry but please take this cautiously, if we dont some kind could get hurt stupid dane" he said.

"Do you think I'm going to just let this slide?! He raped my nephew Norway!" He yelled. "Hes my nephew to! You have no idea how much I wanna beat the hell out of sweden for not doing anything but we need to calm down" he said trying to be rational. 

A thought hit Denmark "what if Sweden is being abused to?" He shivered at the thought of his brother being hit. Norway rolled his eyes "oh please Sweden was probably in on it, you see the size of that man? He couldnt be hit even if finny tried". Denmark stopped and looked at Norway with a hurt look. 

"How...Norway you need a check up from the neck up, large men can be abused to, even if hes really tall, hes sensitive and probably wouldn't fight back" Denmark walked into the kitchen without another word. 

Ladonia was upstairs shivering under the bed. He'd been hearing the yelling, not knowing what it was about, were they fighting like Sweden and Finland?. 

The yelling stopped and he slowly crawled out from under the bed. He sat on it and started texting his buddy kugelmugel. How was sealand? Was he okay or hurt?....did Finland touch him to?. 

"Denmark I'm sorry-" "no just shut up I don't want to talk to you right now" Denmark shook his head and cut off Norway. "I don't understand why your so defensive about this" Norway shook his head. Denmark shot him a glare "you remember when I had that girlfriend a long time ago? She would hit me and I couldn't bring myself to hit back norway" he looked to him with a saddened look.

Norway looked, shocked, Denmark was so strong, how could someone hurt him?. "Denmark..." he said sadly and walked over to him. Denmark turned around and hugged the other "I shouldn't have gotten mad I'm sorry" Denmark sobbed. Norway shook his head "I'm sorry I should have known better" Norway mumbled. They looked at eachother before kissing and pulling away.

\--------------

Sealand say at the bus station in London, his phone to his ear as England picked up. "Arthur Kirkland speaking" he said, sealand quietly spoke "d-dad....please come get me, im at the bus station" he pleaded and hung up.

England froze, sealand was at the bus stop, sealand was begging for help... dear god who hurt him?!. He threw on his coat and rushed outside to get his keys.

England drove through the city, nearly crashing his car a few times before finnaly spotting the little boy. He pulled up and rushed out of his car before hugging sealand who broke into tears "dad, can I stay at your home for awhile?" He asked tearfully. England didnt understand what happened but rubbed the child's back "of course Peter, of course".

Peter stopped moving and crying, England pulled away and saw the child eyes staring off into space. England bit his lip and shook him "Roughs? Sealaand are you-" sealand started screaming his head off and clung to him. "Oh god...not again, it's okay you're not getting hurt peter" he said softly and held him.

Sealands screams and cries caught the attentuon of a few people and England was tapped on the shoulder by a man "Sir is he okay?" He asked. "He will be" he said as his screams and cries turned into whimpers. England picked him up and went to the car. "Let's go roughs" 

_______

What do yall think will happen next? I'd love to head from you!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focuses in all three story lines 
> 
> note: all of these chapters up till now were already written. Updates will be slower from now on

After they finnaly got back to the house sealand didn't let go of his biological father. England sat down on the couch and held him close "what happened sweetheart I need to know if I'm to help you feel better" he said softly.

Sealand slowly looked up and England wiped his tears. "I-I had to run away! He was going to hurt me! Papa told me to go!" He pleaded. Englands expression drastically dropped to a scowl, "who was going to hurt you sealand?" He asked. 

Sealand went quiet, he didn't want Finland to get in trouble. "No one" he mumbled. England shook his head "Peter this is very important I need you to tell me right now, who was going to hurt you?" He asked in a a serious manner.

The boy had been through so much pain. The war, the loss of the other seaforts he called siblings, when he lived with England. Arthur would never forgive himself for the verbal abuse he put Peter through when he drank. Or the one time he hit him, it doesn't matter how many times he hit him, he still hit him. 

Sealand looked up at England "Finland, he was going to hurt us...he might have touched me too if I didn't run" he sunk down into englands hug. England felt absolutely disgusted, would Finland actually do that?- did he say me too.

England held him comfortingly "Sealand who else did he touch?" He asked. "Ladonia, we have a bunked i-i sleep on top bunk and I hear Finland come in at night" he sobbed. "He tried to touch me once but I didn't let him" his voice cracked. 

England shook his head and muttered as he held him. "Want some lunch sweetheart? I think Francis left some leftovers" he asked, but Peter was already asleep in his arms.   
__________

"Sverge...where is sealand?" Finland asked, anger seeping through his voice as he spoke to his husband. Sweden remained calm and shrugged "I don't know, ran away" he spoke back. Finland threw a shoe at him, hitting his shoulder. "You let him didnt you?!" He stood up, Sweden soon following. 

"Yes I did, so you wouldn't hurt or touch him! Hes been through so much and doesn't need the shit your pulling right now-" Finland kneed the taller in his gut and punched the left side of his head. 

Sweden fumbled over to the couch and steadied himself against the arm rest. Only to be tossed onto it by the fin. "You're going to regret that later" he muttered and let go of the swede, marching to the front door 'I'll be back, going to get a drink" he spoke through his teeth and went away.

Sweden sat on the couch and broke down sobbing into his hands. What happened to the man he loved?! The one he grew up with and wanted to spend the rest of his nationhood with. The man who he married in Denmark first chance he got, who promised him that they would love eachother forever and keep there children safe. 

That same man was now hurting him and there children. Atleast I don't have it as bad as others right?. I'm not dead...he only hit me a few times and when he makes me have sex with him atleast he uses lube right?.

He sobbed into his hand hysterically and tore at his hair as he laid on the couch. He loved finland...but sud Finland love him anymore? Was there something that he did?. These toxic thoughts spun around in his mind as he sobbed  
______________________________________

Ladonia fell back asleep on his bed wanting everything to be just one big nightmare and when he woke up it would all be fine. instead he fell into that nightmare cycle hed found himself in time and time again. It felt like hell, like he was reliving it all. The door creaking open, the shift of weight in the bed, the pain and weird feelings he felt and learned to hate, it all felt so real. 

Norway walked into the bedroom to see if ladonia wanted to go out to eat for lunch. He frowned seeing the kid roll around and grunt in pain. He walked over and sat on the bed edge. He reached out and took his hand, rubbing his thumb over his fingers.

Ladonia woke up and instantly learched toward to hug Norway, crying into his shirt. That's it I'm taking him to therapy tomorrow he thought to himself. "Ladonia ladonia do you wanna go out to eat?" He asked. 

His crying soon turned to sniffles "sure I guess" he said. "Come here then, I got an outfit i want you to try, Iceland's stuff is too big but I found stuff sealand left over and kugelmugel did when Ivey babysat". The two walked to another room and Norway gave him clothes to put on. Ladonia peaked out of the room "um...do you have a belt?" He asked.

Norway raised an eyebrow and before ladonia had a chance to shut the door Norway walked in. He nearly fainted seeing how thin ladonia was, Erland didnt make eye contact, merrily just trying to keep the pants on. 

"Holy crap....do you eat?" He asked, extremely freaked out by his new discovery. Ladonia pulled a shirt over his head "yeah, not that much since I don't like a lot if it" he explained. 

Norway frowned and grabbed him a belt "look I dont care if your a picky eater, but tell us what you like so you'll actually eat something!" H ed spoke. Norway didnt nean to come across as angry but that was just how he sounded.

Ladonia shuddered abit and put on the belt. "Um well I like raw pea pods, cream cheese and dino nuggets, fondant too, that's about it- oh and edible chalk" he claimed and sat on the bed fiddling with the waistband.

Norway pinched the bridge of his nose "dear God child tHAT ISN'T FOOD" he complained. Ladonia looked at him "what do you mean it isn't food?! ITS EDIBLE" he protested. "Okay were going out to lunch and your eating some real food" hs got up and grabbed a comb. "Now comes over here and let me brush that tangled mess on your head" he told him. 

Ladonia darted "DENMARK HES TRYING TO TOUCH MY HAIR" he yelled. Denmark looked out very confused till hearing his words "NORWAY WHAT THE HELL?!" He protect the smol.

Norway glared "I dont care if you never brush your hair but I'm not letting him grow up with that habit" he said. "Ladonia if you let me brush that mop I'll get you some edible chalk on the way home" he barganed.

Soon enough Erlamd was crouched down in front of Norway saying "OW" as his hair was brushed. They finished up and were off to go out to eat. Ladonia shifted in ths backseat waiting to be let out as they arrived at the restrant.  
__________

They went in and ladonia got pea pods with a big glove of cream cheese in the side while Norway had salmon and a salad. Denmark being the grown mature adult he was, had chicken fingers and French fries. 

The three tried to forget the drama that was happening around them for awhile. It was nice to just hang out at the arcade after lunch, run around downtown and go to the river. 

Denmark looked up and smiled "looks like the carnavals kn tiwn, can we go?" He turned to Norway. "Thaf sounds like a good idea".

________  
Thank you for reading this chapter! Next one might be quite wholesome


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to summarize just read

"You guys look ridiculous!" Ladonia laughed pointing to the one where Denmark was struggling to get Norway's shirt on. Denmark pointed to one where ladonia was wearing Norway's hat and it wouldn't fit.

Norway turned to Denmark "hey can I borrow your coat?...I didnt know it was so snuggly" he fiddled with his fingers. Denmark laughed and put it over him as ladonia cooed "awe look at the happy couple!" He laughed.

Norway ruffled his hair "c'mon goofball let's go to the Kamakazi!" Norway ruffled ladonias hair and pointed to the ride that went upside down in a circle. 

Denmark looked horrified "hell no you guys are NOT going on that death trap!". The two looked at Denmark dumbfounded, king of the north, an ex viking and sailor was afraid of a carnaval ride!. They looked at another with devilish grins and grabbed his hands. "Okay, we all are going" Norway laughed.

Denmark screamed "No you cant make me! I wont do it! YOUR NOT MY MOM" he yelled. Norway shook his head "I ain't your mommy but you can call me daddy if you want". Ladonia made a disgusted face "guys!". Denmark laughed and kissed norways cheek. 

They ended up going, Denmark screaming his head off the whole way and Norway having to hug him when they got off. Ladonia started to play a game on his phone as everyone sat down with there snow cones. 

Denmark yawned "its late can we go home already?" He whined. Norway looked at his watch, seeing the time was 11 he looked at ladonia and Denmark picked up the now sleeping child. 

They traveled back home and tucked ladonia in before going to there own room. "Hey Dickmark" Norway said climbing into bed. "Yeah Nor?" Denmark asked, rolling over in the bed. "Ever think of...what it would be like? To have kids in the house again?" He asked quietly.

Denmark felt a grin apear on his own face and a jolt of excitement hit him, how about we play abit cold hm?. "I dont know Nor, kids are allot of work, pretty annoying too, and sticky" he smirked. Norway sat up "what?! I thought you loved kids? We have a fucking Lego room in the basement!" Norway looked applaud.

"I like them, as long as they dont mess up my legos, I'm just messing, we have Ladonia dont we?" He asked rolling over. Norway frowned in the dark "hes Sweden's kid Denmark, and we cant adopt a human, you remember how broken France was when that daughter he had got murdered" he explained.

Denmark frowned "yeah...humans arent a good idea" he scooted closer and let Norway hug his back. "I hope this all gets fixed soon" hs muttered. "Well, I'm going over to talk to Sweden tomorrow" Norway told him. Denmark sat up "what?! Oh hell no your not" he squeaked. "Yes I am Denmark, you'll stay with the kid and I'll go" he told his husband.

"How the hell are you going to get from here in Norway up to sweden?!" Denmark's voice shook. "Denmark calm down, its going to be fine, I'll just go by and do a wellness check, just calm down" he put his hand on denmark's side and got him to lay back down.

Denmark cuddled into norways arms "okay...okay I'll calm down, goodnight babe" he closed his eyes. "Goodnight".

______________________________________

Denmark woke up alone in his bed, Denmark got up and took a cold shower and went to go make some tea and toast. He started boiling some water when Ladonia walked downstairs. "Morning daaaaaa... denmark" he said. 

Denmark giggled "awh morning Lad, how did you sleep?" He asked. "It was great! You?" He grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and sat at the table, soon followed by Denmark. "I barely slept, to worried about Norway" he admitted. Denmark never seemed like it but he worried for his family, especially his husband allot.

Ladonia didnt understand "why? I'd he sick?" He scooted his chair. "No, um...he went to your house" he spoke quietly.

Ladonia looked horrified "He did WHAT?!"  
_______

knock knock knock could be heard through the house. "Finland! Get the hell out here!" Norway hollered.

Thank you for reading! Were almost at the end guys!


	11. Number 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway gonna have a chat

Finland got off Sweden "I'll deal with you later whore" the gin smell leaving his lips as he snapped to Sweden to get the door. Finland paced downstairs with his pounding boots and straightened up his shirt as he opened the door and smiled "Hi Norge! How have you been?" He asked trying to put on a smile. Oh how Norway wanted to smack it off his face. 

Norway crinkled his nose at the smell of hard liquor and cigarettes radiating off Finland's clothing. "Hi fin, just came over to talk with ya about some things that happened a few days ago, can I come in?" He asked. 

Finland glanced behind him at the empty cans and bottles scattered about the room. "Uh I guess you can come in, sorry about the mess" he said stepping aside. Norway came on the house and his expression dropped, it was worse than he thought. "Fin, where is sweden?" He asked.

Finlands eyes widened "hes not here right now" he said. Norway quirked am eyebrow "where is he then". Sweden fumbled down the stairs, shielding his black eye and headed straight for the kitchen. Norway looked at him "Berwald come here!" He hollered. Sweden shuffled into the room with his head down. "Hello norway" he said quietly. 

"Hello berwald" he said with a tinge of guilt to his voice, why didnt he come sooner? Why has he only half believed ladonia?. Then something hit him "Guys, where is sealand?" He questioned and he saw the anger grow on finlands face "yeah berbear where is he?" Finland questioned. 

Sweden looked scared and silent, his eyes looking back and forth from Finland to norway, finland wouldn't hurt him with Norway here right?. "Um he went to England, for a visit to his dad, you know how that is" he spoke and fiddled his fingers. 

"Bull, ladonia was worrying about him all day yesterday, where is he?" He asked. Sweden bit his lip and could feel Finlands eyes on him "hes in england, I bought him a ticket to go you can ask England!" He blurted out. 

Finland turned to sweden "Oh? So you tell him and not me? Why is this berbear? Dont you love me?" Finland questioned him. Sweden teared up "no fin it was just a question okay? Of course I love you" He shook in his boots. Norway felt disgusted, love wasn't supposed to be like that. 

"Finland I want to speak to Sweden alone" Norway demanded. Finland grumbled, if he said no it would be suspicious but if he said yes sweden would blab.

Norway took berwald by the arm and to another room where he promptly locked the door. "Sweden what the hell, what's wrong what's going on-". Sweden put a hand on his mouth "shut up, Tino is only doing what he thinks is okay hes not hurting me I swear" he teared up and put a hand over his swollen black eye. "Please I don't want him to go away I don't want to be alone again I can't, I can't do it" his voice shook with every word.

"But what about your kids Sweden?! Finland fucking raped your son and you not doing anything about it?!" He said in anger. Sweden flinched back but soon looked abit angry and sad. "Wait, he what? He-he promised he wouldn't hurt the kids! He told me if he got what he wanted from me he wouldn't touch them!" He shook.

Norway crossed his arms "so he was hurting you?" He said. Sweden was quiet "Finland loves me, he only hit me a few times!" He swore feeling conflicted. Berwald he still hit you! He hurt your kids! Open your eyes!" He shook his shoulders.

"I'll talk to him" sweden wiped his tears and straightened up before opening the door where an activated Finland was waiting "well?-". "You promised Finland, you promised you wouldn't hurt the kids!" His voice shook. "You monster... I never knew this side of you, your not the man I love...I dont think I can do this anymore". (Quote from the-other-sea-turtle on tumblr)

Finland crossed his arms "hes lying I would never do that to a child Berbear-". "Dont give me that shit! When you dont come to bed smelling like alchohol you smell like cum! Ladonia has been so upset lately it all makes sense! You touched my son Finland!" He screamed. 

Norway was taken aback, he hadn't seen this anger awake in sweden since viking times. Sweden grabbed his other hand and pointed to his wedding ring "you see this?! You see this ring?!" He ripped it from his finger "this will not come back on untill you get help!".

Finland took a step back "I don't need help! I dont need help so stop it!" He screamed back. Norway grabbed Sweden's arm "you get outside to the neighbors all call the police" he said. 

Sweden teared up and as he rushed for the door he turned to his husband "I love you Tino but I cant love you right now, not like this". He rushed to his neighbors house.

Tino glared at Norway "Look what you did". Norway raised his arms "Me? Do I look like I beat the hell out of my husband?! Do I look like I put my dick in my stepson?! You did this and your upset you got caught!".   
___________

"And then Hutt said they were roommates! And that's the story of how Hutt river was a temporary nun" sealand laughed. England smiled and ruffled his hair "you kids have allot of fun huh?" He asked, a slight tilt. 

Sealand nodded "yeah there pretty good friends, are you like that with some nations?" He asked innocently. England frowned "well, some yes, mostly my brothers and ex-colonies though" he sighed. Sealand frowned and went to get his pizza rolls from the oven "Well, you do have allot of ex-colonies and allot of ex's in general so atleast you have people" sealand chimed trying to lighten the mood.

England laughed "Very right you are my boy, I have Canada, you, Australia, New Zealand, Seychelles and all the grandkids" he sighed "Being such a Great Britain is tiring but someone must do it". 

Sealand's hand shot up from the pan "Hot hot hot! Jesus fucking christ goddamn it bloody hell!" He screamed out. England looked over to him in fear, the heck caused him to swear like a sailor- oh.

"Hey language ya shithead where the fuck did you learn that?" England snapped and went to pick up the pan with oven mitts. "You and France duh" he rolled his eyes washing his hand in cold water. 

"We're not the best people to take from okay?" He told him. Sealand muttered under his breath "yeah taking from you would be the worse thing I could do" he sat down with his plate and some ranch. 

England sat across from him "jeez, why is that?" He asked. "Well because, England" he went abit quiet. "Were you scared to grow up?" He asked looking up at him. England raised an eyebrow "well, nations dont have an age really". Sealand shook his hands "no no not like that, like physical age, when I'm fifteen if I inherited the gene from you I might be schizophrenic" he blurted out.

England dropped his pizza roll onto his plate "is that what your scared of? Sealand I'm glad that were living in a time where people know it's a mental illness and dont think your just insane, they have pills and medicine for that now" he spoke sympathetically.

England knew that fear, he remembered when he was around seventeen in human age when he saw his first hallucinations and started hearing voices. He guessed sealand must have read up on this when england told him what his pills were for. 

Sealand frowned "you just seemed so scared! I dont like it I don't want to see those things! I don't want to see it!" He cried out. 

England reached over and put a hand on his shoulder "Peter if it does happen it's not the end of the world I swear, it will be alight, how about a change of conversation hm?" He asked "anyplace you want to go while your here in London? Maybe Lonfinz house?".

Sealand hugged england "well there is one place, can we go to the park by the graveyard?" He asked. England knew why he wanted to go to that park by that graveyard, he knows. "Sure sweetheart go get your coat".  
____________

"Erland look I cant afford a car my taxes are literally making it hard to breath, get on the bicycle" Denmark said for the tenth time.

"I cant ride it okay?!" Erland yelled. Denmark poured "well you will learn when we get home, ride on my handlebars then" he told the boy as he climbed up and off they went to Walmart or the Norwegian equivalent of a walmart .  
_________  
Sorry for the long wait guys!!


	12. 12

England and Sealand sat giggling like little schoolgirls and licking there icecream cones on a bench in the graveyard. It seemed pretty grim, laughing in a graveyard just five feet away from a line of seven tombstones all marked Kirkland. But the two were having there fun together. 

"Thank you for the icecream! I love turtle" sealand swung his legs about and thanked England. England ruffled his hair "I still think mint chocolate chip is far superior but to each his own, atleast it's not pistachio, your brother Australia likes that and I just don't get it" he explained. 

"I know Redsands used to like strawberry, he loved everything red huh?" Sealand said fondly looking over at a gravestone. England nodded "he did didnt he?...hey, remember the time Shivering sands got her dress snagged on ths fence on that rescue mission in France?" England asked.

"Yeah, remember what Charlie Banks said when we found her body?" Sealand asked "She slept like a french shoulder who didnt get there mask on in time". It was a grim way to bond, but what people often forgot was sealand, or fort roughs rather was made for war, seeing his siblings drop like flies around him was normal, they'd come back since at the time they were forts, sworn to protect the mainland. It was like England had his own little squad of children with guns, ones that couldn't read, but they could shoot. 

Sealand wasnt expecting for the day to come when England said goodbye to all of them for the very last time. After Roughs became sealand and after eleven years went back to England because he finnaly was able to get off the fort England was surprised he was alive. He should have died after being out of commission for so long. He had the remains of the forts whom had actually died brought to London and given them a proper burial. He never forgot the words sealand told him that day at the funeral "You let them die, why couldnt you left me die to? I blame you jerk England, I hate you dad I hate you!".

He was snapped back to reality when Sealand tugged on his shirt sleeve "Im going to play on the jungle gym, hold my icscream" Peter chimed and handed his treat to England before running up the thing like a spider monkey. England watched him go, he hoped he was forgiven.

_________

Denmark hung the groceries on his handlebars and crossed his arms staring down at Ladonia and ths new bike he bought him. "Get on it" he demanded. "I'm not getting in the bike! Its frightening!" Ladonia stomped his feet. "Your being a selfish brat. I bought you the bike and your going to ride it or your walking the bike the seven miles home, it doesn't even have gears its not that hard!" Denmark explained. 

Ladonia glared at him and got on the bike, his toes keeping him in balance as he tried to balance "there Im on it can we go now?' Ladonia said crossly. Denmark rolled his eyes and grabbed the seat behind him "I've got you, now pedel".

Ladonia hesitantly puf his feef on the pedals and bit his lip as hs went one stride, then another, than another. "IM DOING IT IM DOING IT IM AWESOME HAHA!" He screamed as Denmark held onto the seat, soon deciding to let go he kept going "I'm going really fast right Denmark?" He looked behind him abit and dread hit him as Denmark wasn't there. He swevered and hit the curb as Denmark was getting on his bike.

Denmark rode over to where ladonia was screaming about the cut on his knee like a lion just jumped him. "ERLAND ITS OKAY I'll tell you viking stories of you get back on the bike". 

"I'm not getting back on the bike" he said sternly. "Okay then" denmark said and started peddling out if the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. Ladonia stared at him "Hey...I'll be good dont leave me!" He yelled and grabbed the bike, quickly speeding on it to catch up to Denmark whom of which smiled fondly at him.   
________

The neighbors sat in there livingroom with a neighbor whom they barely knew who had showed up to there house asking to hide from his husband. The silence was deafening, no one knew what to say. 

Except the wife

"What do you mean hide from your husband? Your like twice his size" she said. Sweden shook his head "Tino is a very strong person, I'm hiding here while my brother in law calls the police, I found out he, he wasnt just hurting me he was hurting my kids to" his voice was saddened.

The family looked appalled, abuse was going on in there neighborhood and they didn't even realize it. "So, Tino hit you?" An older looking gentleman asked. "He didn't just hit me, I'd say no to something and...hed do it anyways" he explained and a chill sent up his spine remembering the events of that morning.   
____________

Sirens sounded down the street as people watched from the windows, a short man yelling in finnish could be seen being taken from the house in chains, a strange looking man with a curl could be seem holding an icepack to his forehead as he limped. 

"I didn't do it! I didn't I would never hurt my family!" Tino screamed as he was shoved into the back of the cop car.


	13. Chapter 13

It hurt like hell. 

Norways head felt like it was going to explode. He remembered calling the police and being wacked in the head with the butt end of finlands shotgun he kept in the closet. He remembered falling to the ground a couple kicks to his side with the fins steal toed boots. He could see everything in a blurr when the police arrived and dragged Finland away from him. He remembered the icepack applied to his forehead and walking out as the other was taken away in cuffs.

Berwald went up to the car window despite everyone telling him not to. "Tino, when you get better, come back to the nordics and we'll see what we-" Berwald jumped back as Finland started screaming at him again. "FUCKING WHORE I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH THE KIDS LIAR" Finland screamed. 

Sweden went back to Norway nearly in shambles trying to hold it together. "Hey dont cry let's just" he paused "Sweden you're coming home with me, alright? You're safe now he cant hurt you" he spoke in a comforting manner. Sweden went into the house and packed his things and snatched up hana, soon getting into Norways car 

Sweden didn't say much on the ride to Oslo. Neither did Norway, they were very quiet people. Not to mention the fact they were both screaming internally. 

Meanwhile

"What do you mean He gets my room he can sleep on the couch! That's MY room!" Iceland argued with Denmark. "Ice he is your little cousin kinda brother, I swear I WILL BUILD YOU A BUNK BED DONT TEST ME" Denmark shook his finger at the other.

"For now you will have to share untill we can figure something else out, Norway's on the way with Sweden, poor guys sleeping on the couch" Denmark admitted. Iceland came and went as he pleased. It usually wasnt an issue, but no one had informed Iceland that ladonia moved until his bedroom. 

Ladonia stopped complaining and a mix of emotions hit him. "Wait, Sweden is coming, is finland away?" He asked. Iceland rolled his eyes "Great just great why are sve and finny coming? Are they bringing seabrat?" Iceland hadn't been told of the situation yet.

"Wait Finland is coming?! I thought you said he was going to be far away!" His breathing heavied and he shook I. A panic. Denmark shook his head "no no no sweetheart hes not coming sweetheart hes in jail now" he crouched next to him glaring at Iceland trying to calm ladonia.

"Jail, excuse me did you say jail? Denmark you better explain what's happening right now-" he stopped talking seeing how ladonia was begging for Finland not to come "no no I dont want to see him dadmark I don't want to" 

It took abit but he calmed and sat in the couch with his headphones on and listened to some good old nicole Dollanganger and kimya dawson music as Denmark took Iceland to another room to explain to him the hell was going on. 

"Holy shit, I need to get off my island more often" he face palmed. "You do, you really do, maybe you and I could go on a bike-" "No" Iceland cut denmark short. He knew the man loved "Father son bonding" and hell he was like a dad or mother to Iceland since he and Norway practically raised him. Hs still remembered how he used to call denmark his momma and Denmark would try to tell him "No, I'm dada".

"But I have the tandem bike!" Denmark protested. "I'm going to ho cook up something for dinner" Ice said ignoring the other and leaving the room to the kitchen where he started making a fish stew type thing.   
____________

"Sweden are you hurting anywhere?" Norwag asked making a stop at a gas station. "Mh... just my back but that's normal" he grunted and shifted in his seat again continuing to pet the sleeping dog in his lap. Norway had noticed how uncomfortable he looked and even handed him a pillow at one point. 

Norway grabbed some junk food for the ride and got back in his place at the drivers seat. As he continued to drive there aere the normal questions of "hows is Ladonia?" "Have you heard from sealand?" "Whats the weather like?" And "Hows icey?". All of which Norway answered in detail.

Soon they arrived at the house, two bikes now chained to the fence and the ominous tandem leaned against the tree in the front. Norway grabbed Swedens bag and tried to reassure him Ladonia wasn't mad at him no one was. Soon the entered the house. Oh my God.

Paint covered banners covered nearly every wall with "Welcome!" And balloons dangled from the ceiling. Confetti was everywhere, on the floor, on the rugs, on the walls, and of course all over the three that caused the mischief. 

"Hey norgay, swedish fish, did you guys have a good drive?" Iceland asked trying to hold in his laughter as he put a party hat in the dog that lay in swedens arms. "Mhm good trip" he replied.

Ladonia stared at Sweden with an indescribable emotion planted on his face. Sweden put down the pupper and ladonia rushed up to hug him "your okay your okay I knew it! I knew you'd be okay!" He cheered. Sweden teared up and held his child "course I' okey, are ya okey?" He asked. Ladonia nodded happily "Norway and denmark take good care of me here!" He chimed. 

As the two had there reunion Norway walked to Denmark "you will be cleaning this up Matt" he scolded. "I know but Lad and Icey had so much fun doing it I had to help out" he laughed. Norway rolled his eyes "Stupid dane".

"Mom dinners ready get everyone in here!" Iceland called out. Denmark pouted and looked to Norway "hes calling you" nor said in amusement as everyone was dragged into the kitchen to sit. 

They talked about this and that, retelling stories and such and laughing the night away. Even sweden was enjoying his time there.

"Here lad" denmark said handing ladonia a can of beer. "Matt no, hes a growing child!" Sweden argued. Denmark raised an eyebrow "well a growing boy needs two then!" He cheered and Sweden quickly took the alcoholic drink away from his boy who was happily eating some cream cheese and pea pods. 

Iceland talked about how he, Lichtenstein and Latvia managed to create a barn fire. Sweden talked about his trade deals, denmark and ladonia talked among themselves about legos and Norway fanboyd about the new tinkerbell movie announcement. 

It was about one in the morning when everyone went to bed. Bellies full and happy thoughts in there heads.  
\------------  
2-3 more chapters guys! Ah I feel so accomplished. I gotta go finish my schoolwork now tho


	14. Chapter 14

"How about this one?" England asked pulling a little blue tuxedo from the rack. Sealand looked it over and shook his head. "I dont like the buttons" he claimed. England gave it a look "hm, well lets keep looking then, c'mon look over in your size then" he told the boy and sealand went off. 

After about an hour of looking they found it. A dark navy blue tux with golden buttons, picked out a light blue bowtie and a pair of black dress shoes. Sealand stood proud in the changing room before rushing out to show England. "Look england! Doesn't ot look awesome?!" He asked with a large grin on his face.

"You look....Radical sea!" England said being one with the cool kidz. Sealand frowned "please I beg dont ever say radical again" he pleaded. "What? I'm just being one with the kool Kidz" he finger gunned. Sealand shook his head.

They bought the tux and got back in the car. "Thanks dad, sorry its so last minute" sealand apologized. "I couldn't bring many clothes with me when I, ya know" his voice became quiet as England drove. "I know sweetheart, but that was three months ago, are you excited for your first official British isle meeting? England asked, having to put official because the razcal snuck in all the time 

Sealand shook his fists "I'm super bloody excited! Its been forever since I saw uncle Wales!" He cheered. England continued driving "I think ireland is bringing your cousin Nannath along aswell, isn't he a micronation too?" England questioned. 

(Credit for this oc goes to FandomOChoarder guys this is the best Elf ever)

Sealand grinned from ear to ear "Nann is coming? I must look my best then!" Hs chimed. 

The two dressed rather classy, even if they were just going to a small business meeting. England even let Sealand use some hair gel and slicked there hair back.

England smiled with pride as he looked in the passenger seat at his side. "Ya know Peter, your becoming a fine young lad, I'm proud of you" his shoulders relaxed, but soon tightened when he heard crying. 

He looked at the seat next to him "Sea? Sea did I say something wrong?" He asked desperately trying to gain an answer. "No! I just, I just feel like, like everything is wonderful and Im actually happy again and I don't know why I'm crying!" He smiled wiping his tears from his face. 

England pulled into the parking lot and leaned over, putting an arm around sealands shoulder "lets go in there and show em who the Rad dad and...lit son are". Sealand cringed "Dad, we talked about the talking, please just be normal" sealand begged.

"Is that a challenge?" England smirked and got out of the car. Sealand shook his head "dad, dad please, what are you doing- NO" horror hit him as he realized England was trying to dab and failing miserably. "LETS JUST GO INSIDE" he ran inside huddling Englands briefcase behind him. 

England laughed and rushed after him. "Sealand wait up lad I threw my back out a few months back!" He ran after him.   
______________________________

"Aw c'mon! I promise I won't take anymore diamonds I promise!" Iceland pleaded with Sweden and ladonia. "No m'rcy" Sweden muttered and lit the tnt. "SVEN NO" Iceland yelled out putting his phone down. Ladonia snickered "Don't worry I saved the world before we logged on" he explained. Iceland glared at the two who highfived. "'S what ya get for takin' my diamonds".

Norway looked at the Dane across the table from him. "You know, were going to have to tell them, the court case is in two days Den" he said, keeping his voice low since the three were just in the room next door. 

Denmark frowned, for the past three months both Sweden and Ladonia were more open, they were getting better emotionally and physically. Sweden started going to the gym with Denmark, Ladonia started trying new foods and eating healthier and Iceland when became more open. He dudnt want to ruin it all by having to go see Finland in court. 

"I know we have to, but I just dont want to, I don't want to see them hurting again" Denmark pointed out. "Babe, if we dont tell them and ignore the court summons, Finland might walk free" Norway kept his voice low. Denmark massaged his temples "Fine, I'll tell them, but you gotta be behind me" his voice cracked. 

Norway got up and held his hand to help him up "With you, I'd go anywhere I'm by your side" he told him. Denmark giggled "you've been looking at icelands song lyric blog again huh?". "Yeah I know I'm cheesy as hell" Norway poked him. "Now, let's go do it" 

Ths two walked into the livingroom with saddened expressions covering there faces. Denmark held Norway's hand tighter "u-um guys theres something I need to tell you all" he muttered out. 

Sweden and ladonia looked up as iceland continued his way up the stairs. "What is it?" Sweden asked. "You tell em" denmark pleaded with Norway who eventually gave in. 

The words spoken chilled Sweden and ladonia to the bone. "There's a court case in two days, they need you and ladonia to go" 

Tears welled in both the childs and nans eyes. "I cant Norway, I can't see him like thus I-I cant" Sweden mumbled out. "Dad, we have too"  
_____________

As sealand and wngkand sat bear the fireplace as there eventful day came to a close. England remembered what he had to tell sealand. It was in two days, he didn't want his little boy to have to see that monster. But hs had no Choice really. 

"Sea, I need you to pack your things tommorow, we have to go to Stockholm" he told the child, watching his heart shatter behind his eyes. "Its, its fir the court case".

"I see, I guess I have no choice then" sealand said and climbed intil Englands chair, curling up next to the man. "I love you dad" he stated. "Loce you to Pete"  
________

WELL THAT TOOK LONG ONE MORE CHAPTER BITCHES


	15. The end chapter 15

Tino tapped his foot against the ground glaring at his lawyer "I didn't do it" he spat at his feet. The lawyer stepped back from the cuffed man. "Look Tino I'm trying to lighten your sentence as it is, all you need to do is admit to your crimes and tell us why you did what you did". Tino thrashed around like a five year old who had just been told to throw his blocks away. "Why am I being accused by those liars?! My government will help me out here damn it!" He screamed. 

"Actually, Mister Finland, I talked to your president and he seems revolted by your actions, we cant give you a life sentence since you literally cannot die, even though you lived in Stockholm Sweden you were a finnish citizen on your ID which means laws are similar but slightly diffrent" the lawyer sat across the table from him. "Your crimes which you have been accused of are nonconsensual sex with your spouse, and several accounts of sexual assault and molestation of a minor, and many accounts of domestic violence and abuse" just saying those words made the lawyers stomach turn. Finland glared "They're lying, I never laid a hand on them!". 

"You may say that in the courtroom, I need to go prepare for the trial" the tall Afghan stood and left the room.   
__________________

"I can't see him Norway I just cant do it please" Sweden pleaded as Norway tried to calm him down in the men's bathroom. "Look Sverge if you don't testify Finland goes free, and you know what happens next? He'll find someone vulnerable and hurt them, he needs help in his head and deserves to go to prison for what he did" Norway said hugging the weeping man. 

A tall man walked into the restroom to see the two, hearing abit of there chat he realized these was the people he'd have to defend that monster against. Norway shot him a glare "cam we help you?" He asked. 

The man shook his head "Um no sorry I'll go use the other restroom" he said and rushed off out of the restroom and down the hallway. As his high leather boots clicked against the tiles he came upon two pairs of men and boys. The boys were hugging eachother and babbling to eachother rapidly while the two men were talking off to the side. 

He recognized there pictures and the way Finland had described the two boys. He felt guilty, they looked so young. He turned back around to go to the restroom and tried to clear his mind from knowing that he was defending a monster. 

"I missed you so much Erland! I've done so much these past three months!" Sealand beamed hugging his younger brother tightly. Ladonia gripped on tightly to the other "I've missed you to brother" he gleamed.

Denmark and England were off to the side talking about what had been happening. "How has sealand been during this all?" Denmark asked. "Well hes been getting better, hes still scared sometimes when he forgets his medication but hes so much happier" England smiled fondly. 

Wanting to wait to talk about this business when they had to during the court case. Denmark brought up a different topic "So, heard about Wy, that's gotta be rough huh?" He asked. England paused "yeah, Aussis is thinking about sending Hutt rive to a human school" England explained. Denmark rolled his eyes remembering the edge lord Iceland became. 

"Sealand felt horrible when I told him, little guy cried, shes like a cousin to him even though technically he'd be her uncle" England sighed and walked with Denmark to the vending machines so he could get gummy bears. "Yeah, Lad and Icey were pretty shaken up when I told them, and he us just a babysitter to her" Denmark offered some gummies which England swiftly took. 

England grabbed a coffee and looked to his watch "Well, Sealand and I went suit shopping two days ago, I even let him come to the isles meeting" the corners of his mouth grinned looking the kid over. Denmark raised an eyebrow and looked at him "oh, didnt notice that, he looks allot like you in that" he told him. England smiled proudly "He does doesn't he". 

\--------------

As people piled into the courtroom to watch the case. Some familiar faces followed the news crowd. Many of the Anglosphere waved, except Australia, America and Canada. England waved slightly to them while Sealand flailed his arms at Seychelles. 

Iceland gave Sweden a thumbs up as the Swede pulled Ladonia close to him as they saw Finland in handcuffs dragged into the room. Sweden teared up seeing the anger in Finlands eyes. Ladonia stared in terror, a feeling that he hadn't felt in so long flooded his body. His knees locked up and he felt sick to his stomach remembering the things that had happened to him. 

Finland sat down next to Abdul his lawyer and looked over his now ex husband and children. A mallet hit the desk and the judge stood "Today we are speaking of the accusations against Tino Väinämöinen, of those include" the man cleared his throat loudly to naje sure people were paying attention. "nonconsensual sex with your spouse, and several accounts of sexual assault and molestation of a minor, and many accounts of domestic violence and abuse, Mister Väinämöinen, are these accounts true?". 

What was said next was very unexpected "I'll kill you for this Sverge I'll fucking kill you, I'll take a steak knife and when your sleeping I'll drive it through your skull!" He screamed manically. The lawyer jumped and stepped backwards as guards came to detain Finland whom was standing up. 

"SIR SIT DOWN" the judge slammed his mallet down as Finland was sat in his seat like a child. "I didnt do any of that shit!" He yelled. 

The judge turned to the witnesses "Bring in the first Witness" hs called out. Sweden slowly walked to the chair and sat "Mr Oxenstierna, is it true Mr Väinämöinen has..." he was handed a list and read it off "Hit you, punched, smashed a bottle of Smirnoff at the back of your head and claimed you fell down the stairs, smashed a plate of hot food over your head and forced you to have sexual intercourse on many occasions?". 

Sweden shivered thinking about it and kept his lips pierced before blinking and nodding "that is all true yes" he teared up and glided his hand across the scars on the back of his head. Wincing at the memories of how he gained them. 

"Mr Väinämöinen, what do you say to these accusations?". Finland stared at the floor "I did them yes". "Next victim to the stand" the judge called out. Sweden quickly got out ox the chair and went to hug ladonia before the child went up to the chair.   
\-------------------- 

This continued until it was decided Finland should go to an asylum for the mentally unstable after he made many threats to kill everyone in the room and then himself. 

It hurt badly to Sealand to see everyone he loves hurting, he hated this feeling of helplessness it was all to familiar to him. He walked out of the room with Ladonia and they sat on a bench.

"So captain, I'm guessing this is goodbye?" Ladonia asked. Sealand raised an eyebrow "what do you mean goodbye? We still have the micromeeting and we Skype call and snap all the time!" A panick rushed through sealand, he hadn't even thought about not seeing ladonia. 

Ladonia shrugged "Yeah, but these three months I missed you so bad and you weren't there". Sealand reached into his pocket and pulled out a button. "Lad" he shuffled over and pinned it to his shirt, a simple seagull on the button. "I'll always be with you, siblings forever" he grinned. Ladonia in turn hugged him "Siblings forever". 

"Well looks like were moving to Stockholm!" Denmark cheered clapping his hands together coming out of the room. Sweden looked at him with confusion "what? No wait why?" He asked looking at Norway for a sensible answer. "Sverge no way in hell are all five of us fitting in my two bedroom small house another day, besides we're not letting you and Ladonia live alone in that big house of yours it's not good for either of you" Norway explained picking up bags to carry. 

Iceland nodded looking up from his phone "that's a ten bedroom three bathroom house with an attic and basement, yeah I'm moving in" he spoke. Sweden stifled some laughter "well, ya are my famil' course ya can move in". There were cheers of excitement from the others. 

Iceland walked over to the two boys who were talking energetically as England waited for them to stop. "Lad looks like were all moving back to Sweden" he shook his shoulder. Ladonias eyes lit up "Will sweden be there?!" He sprange up like a Mexican jumping bean. "Course its his house" Iceland deadpanned. "OH FUCK YEAH".

Hearing this cheer from ladonia Norway and Sweden were quick to look at Denmark. "How does he know that word?" Sweden asked. "Well I'm not the one who decided to let a micronation be on the internet, and hes like thirteen, he grew up on pewdiepie". The other two shrugged at this and went back to going to do paperwork. 

"Private its tome to go" England called. "Coming officer! Ladonia I gotta go, but remember next micromeeting is in Belgium!" Thw two shared a long hug before Sealand got up and left with England. 

Ladonia ran up and grabbed swedens hand "Ready dad?" He asked. Sweden gripped back "Ready son".  
_____________

Six months later five people and a dog gathered around the dining room table with cinnamon swirl pancakes infront of them. "Well this is fancy, what's the occassion?" Iceland asked. Denmark sat down next to norway with a wide grin. "Well, we have been doing some digging for awhile and we found a case of a ten year old girl that seems to age very slowly, talks very strangely and refers to themself as. The Kingdom of Varnland, formerly known as The Patriotic Nation of the Kingdom of Homeland" Norway grinned. 

Iceland dropped his fork "dear god you actually found a micronation?" He questioned. Norway nodded excitedly "yeah! Turns out it's been around since 1991, I remember hearing about it but didn't think to look for a personification till now" they said. Sweden looked to ladonia "My micronation cane and found me, he hit me with a stick" he smiled in amusement. "Damn right I did". 

"Well what are you going to do?" Sweden asked. "Were going to take them In! They deserve to not be so confused as to what the hell they are" denmark claimed logically. "I agree, we go pick her up later this afternoon". 

"Well congratulations you two, this family keeps growing, but we will never forget anyone" sweden claimed and held ladonia hand under the table reassuringly.   
___________________

Wales whacked Scotland with a broom "Put the cigarette out this minute there are younge uncorrupted lungs present!" He yelled as Scotland but out his cigaret and hacked. Wales looked at sealand and pointed to the bow coughing Scotland who looked like his lungs were going to pop out "And that's why you dont smoke sea".

The two Irelands walked into the room with a platter of food "We have haggis, potatoes, ham and shepherds pie!" Northie chimed and set the table. "Yeah yeah where's England?" Scotland asked after finally catching his breath. "He went to pick up a pie for dessert, bow everyone sit!" Ireland demanded as the others did so. 

"Grace" Wales said and people started digging in. Sealand and Nannath were to bust making faces in the mashed potatoes atop the Shepard's pie to eat it until northie snapped at them to knock it off. 

The door opened and England walked in holding a cherry pie and a can of whipped cream. "Home, damn you guys started without me!" England strided over and set the pie in the middle of the table and took a seat. 

"I suppose you all said grace without me?" He said in a spiteful tone. "Sorry uncle Iggy but we said Our Father instead" Nannath smirked. Ireland shot him a glare "Watch it boy or it won't just be your Xbox taken away, besides that's not even the food prayer" he shook his fork. 

England put his hands together "Grace, you may begin for a second time" he said and cut his food. "Dad, thanks for saying Gracs again" sealand said with a shit eating grin. England waved his hand "No problem but there better not be a pea left in that shepherds pie". "There wont be"   
________

Later that night sealand brought out his laptop and ladonia soon picked up on the receiving end. Before sealand could day a word ladonia started talking "were getting a cousin! It's another micronation!" Ladonia chimed. The two must have talked for hours untill it was one in the morning when Wales told sealand it was bedtime and gave him five more minutes. With a loud yawn Sealand asked a question "Hey Lad why did you say we're getting a cousin? I dont live there" he asked letting his eyes droop. Ladonia raised an eyebrow and picked up his stuffed bear with a simple happy face pin on it "Brothers forever remember?" He claimed. Sealands eyes lit up "yeah, I remember" he said and they shared goodbyes and went to bed. 

Brothers forever indeed. 

_________  
There I have spoiled you all, over 2000 word chapter. The end I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did making it!!

THE END


End file.
